Love potions
by crystal3604
Summary: Toph drinks a 'love potion' given by Kanto and finds herself naked on the couch the next day.


Toph was tired of it. No one loves her the way he does. Those twinkling eyes will never match the dark and soulless ones. She dated countless guys after war trying to find someone to match up with him. But no one did.

Toph dragged her body away from her current ex- boyfriends house. Its hurts but she had to get away somehow. Its been a 6 month relationship and everyone thought it was going well for her but it wasn't. He was also the only guy she publicly announced that she is dating. He was in 'his' standards. But everything changed on their 6 month anniversary.

She was comfortably sleeping in his couch as usual. Just waiting for him to cuddle up and bring some food and he did. He had a weird smile. It was a love potion he said. Toph laughed at the joke and drank the liquid. It tasted like water melo-.

Next day she woke up at 3 pm. The sun was bright and she saw herself completely naked on the couch. Confusion passed through her. Then a hint of alertness. She had to find him and let him explain this. He didn't mean to do any of this right? She tried to feel the house and banged her foot on the ground. She winced in pain. Her feet were badly bruised. Then she started to feel pain all over her body. She called his name. No answer.

Toph found her clothes on the ground and started to dress herself. She used her hand to see if anyone's in the house. No one was. Did he leave her? She felt his tooth brush and everything. But no person. Thoughts started to flood through her mind. Three things stood out. "He drugged her. He did that with her. Is she pregnant?" It was too much for her. She was only 19.

Toph gave an ear piercing scream. No one lives near and she need to get out her frustration. She couldn't bend as much as she wanted at her fragile state and really needed help. Even with all the pain she managed to get out. How many bruises does she have to make her that much in pain? She is toph beifong the melon lord!

The hot sun didn't help but slowly it started its journey to set. Toph managed to find a spot in a hillside area. It had mud so she started to apply it to her pained areas. It felt good. She was relieved that it has stopped. She planned to wait another day to heal and then start hunting that kid to kill him. She managed to build a cozy small cave out of earth for her to sleep as nights are quite cold these days.

"Toph?" She heard a voice. Someone real familiar.

"Go away. I'm plotting someone's funeral." She swished mud at him.

"But I think you should know mud is covering your whole body. Even your hair." He started to laugh. She didn't feel him sitting next to her but she knew.

"What do you want aang." Her eyes just stared at what she thinks is the sky. But she liteally couldn't see. Her feet where bruised so she was actually blind for once.

"I want to talk to you Toph. Its been so long. How did it go with Kanto? I heard everything great with you two."

"Everythings peachy." She had complete disgust in her voice. "Don't you have a wedding to prepare to?"

"Well yeah… But. Its so much stress. More stress than the war. Katara is a complete perfectionist and I just like to take things easy."

"Sounds just like you two." She laughed. She felt mud fall off from her forehead.

"Toph.. You are bleeding…"

"Yeah I know…" She started to apply mud on her forehead again.

"Is all these mud applied to parts where you are bleeding? Toph what happened?" She knew he was worrying. He was always a worry wart when it comes to his friends.

"Kanto happened okay?"

"But. I thought.. You guys were perfect together!"

"Aang there are many things you didn't know about our relationship. This is a major one. I wasn't expecting this at all. "

"We need to see katara!" He pulled her hand. But she shooked her head instead.

"And ruin her wedding plans? No. sorry."

"Tooph" Aang whined. "Okay fine we wont be going but tell me what happened. I will find him and make him a jail cell." He sat down again.

"Jail huh?" Her brain was already mapping out a police force. It would be called the metal bending police force. That would be so cool. She could be chief of police and she would have highly skilled minions working under her making sure no one is in any position she is in today.

"Fine I'll tell you twinkle toes. Only because I trust you. Nothing more than that." She started to tell him about how he drugged her and how she suspects she might be pregnant in the most monotone voice she can muster. But she cracked when she said what he did to her. She did feel dirty. But it is not like Aang wasn't either. They already have an year old kid. But he was still pure. She envied him as much as she loved him.

"Toph how can you not be mad? He just-" He got up again.

"Calm down aang." If he gets into the avatar state who knows what will happen. "I am angry. But I just am in a really confused state. Can you just sit next to me and keep quiet? I would really like that."

"Anything for you melon lord." She felt him sit next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Aang. You know what? I don't mind if I have a mini me. I could have her be as strong and let her avoid these mistakes. She would be perfect."

"She?"

"Lin Beifong. She is Lin beifong"


End file.
